Missing!
by MoonlightWonderer
Summary: Vicki appears to mean a lot to Mike and Henry, what if she sacrificed herself to save them. Would anyone miss her? Mostly Vicki and Henry Point of view. Set to Evenesence song missing.


**Missing!!**

**A/N: I was listening to this song the other day, when a thought entered my head. Vicki appears to mean a lot to Mike and Henry, what if she sacrificed herself to save them. Would anyone miss her? Mostly Vicki and Henry Point of view.**

_(Whispered:Can you stop the fire?Can you stand to fight her?You cant stop the fire,you wont say the words)._

H: Vicky said she would be here come sunset, yet I return to reality to find her no were in my home. As I turn on my bed I hear the rustle of paper. I pulled out a crumple sheet and read her familiar handwriting. **Forgive me.**_Please, please forgive me,But I won't be home someday you'll look up,And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:"Isn't something missing?"_

V: I had to go. I knew within a few days, Henry would forget me. After all if you have eternity to live, do you want to waste it remembering a half blind ex-cop. Mike might miss me, but I'm sure Kate will make him forget. _You won't cry for my absence, I know -You forgot me long I that unimportant...?Am I so insignificant...?Isn't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?_

V: Will Henry cry when he finds out I've broken my word? Can he even cry? I'm tiny compared to what he has seen. He forgets me every morning when the sun rises, why should he remember me during the time he is alive._Even though I'm the sacrifice,You won't try for me, not I'd die to know you love me,I'm all 't someone missing me?_

V: He begged me not to sacrifice myself for him, or Mike. Yet how can I do anything else. I might not admit it but I do love him. I know mike loves me. But I would willingly go to my death, (isn't that what I'm doing anyway?) if Henry would tell me once that he loves me._(Whispered:Can you stop the fire?Can you stand to fight her?You cant stop the fire,you wont say the words.)_

H: I know were she's gone and I know I have little time to get to her. I will fight against the burning flame she is facing. I only wish I had said the words I have long to say to her for so long._Please, please forgive me,But I won't be home again.I know what you do to yourself,I breathe deep and cry out;"Isn't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?"_

V: Has he noticed I have gone yet? Would he notice that I have gone? Or have he forgotten the promise I made, never to be truly kept? I cry out as pain floods though my marks. And I pray maybe he has notice I'm missing._Even though I'm the sacrifice,You won't try for me, not I'd die to know you love me,I'm all 't someone missing me?_

V: I might be willingly doing this but some how I hope he is trying to find me. That he can feel the slightest bit of love I feel for him. But I am alone, I know I am. Alone but for my captures, who know as well as I do. I will not be missed._And if I bleed, I'll bleed,Knowing you don't if I sleep just to dream of youI'll wake without you there,Isn't something missing?Isn't something......._

V: My marks have burned though my flesh, blood dripping from my hands. Knowing that Henry only cared for me because of my marks, know they are gone he will have no reason to stick around. Yet as darkness claims me I dream you are near. Only to know that if I wake u will not be there._Even though I'm the sacrifice,You won't try for me, not I'd die to know you love me,I'm all 't something missing?Isn't someone missing me?_

V: Something is missing. Isn't death meant to be cold? Then why do I feel warm and safe, even as cold arms wrap around me. Its over, my sacrifice isn't in vain. Someone missed me, and know I know I'm safe._(Whispered:Can you stop the fire?Can you stand to fight her?You cant stop the fire,you wont say the words.)_

H: I save her, but only just. I know this isn't my last chance, but it felt so close I knew I had to save it. After all she only faced fire to save me. I lean close to her ear and whisper the words, I bet she thought she would never hear.

**I love you.**


End file.
